The present disclosure relates to a bone anchoring element. A known form of a bone anchoring element is a bone screw having a shaft with a thread for screwing the screw into a bone. The bone screw is manually inserted into the bone by means of a screw driver, which is a time-consuming and force-requiring process. Moreover, during the process in which the screw is inserted into the bone, high pressure forces may be acting on the bone itself, which is undesirable in certain clinical applications such as e.g., in neuro surgery, spinal surgery, pediatric surgery or trauma surgery.
EP 0 714 643 A1 discloses a bone fixation device such as a screw or a pin which has a micro-textured contact surface to enhance the installation or gripping characteristics of the device. The micro-textured contact surface includes e.g. angled rasp teeth, which bite or flex to resist movement in one direction and yet flex or slide to allow a relatively easy contact movement in the other direction.
DE 198 01 219 A1 discloses a bone nail having rigid barb-like projections being arranged in circumferential rows around the nail. The barb-like projection has a saw-tooth shape which facilitates insertion of the nail as well as prevents loosening of the nail. However, a removal of the nail without destroying the bone is not possible.
CH 682450 A5 discloses an anchoring nail for the fixation of orthopedic bone implants. The nail consists of a head part and a shaft part, the shaft having retention elements provided on its outer wall which are arranged along a helical line. The retention elements are wedge-shaped and are provided with cutting edges which allow to screw out and remove the nail from the bone material. However, the core hole which has to be drilled in advance to allow an easy insertion of the nail into the bone and a removal of the nail has to have a precise diameter. In addition, the wedge-shape of the retention elements per se does not allow an easy insertion.
In view of the above, there is a need for a bone anchoring element that can remedy one or more of the above described problems associated with current bone anchoring elements.